ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Inkroe, Jinora's Shape Manipulation Lesson.
Inkroe: -I was sitting at my meditation stand, flanked by weapons and monuments, tables and cushions.. what was once a desk for the tea house owner now served as my seat of power in this tiny stretch of land.. not fifteen minutes ago I had sent off carrier pigeons to fetch my two students.. and so I patiently waited with todays lesson planned in my mind.- Jinora: -Jinora walked towards the place where training was held with a slightly annoyed expression on her face, one side of her lavender hair was tangle free and perfectly in place while the other had clumps of hair sticking in every direction one could imagine. as Jinora walked up the steps she silently muttered something about "crazy bird attacking people's hair" as she tried to comb her hair with her fingers as an attempt to get it remotely normal looking. with no luck she walks into the tea-house like office and plops down on the ground with a small sigh in front of Ink sensei- Inkroe: -I looked up to Jinora-chan as she plonked herself down before me and I spent about twenty seconds looking around, almost impatiently for Setsuko as he had not arrived yet.. oh well.. at least one student would learn something now.- "Jinora-chan.. I have a quesiton for you.. do you understand the basis of Shape Manipulation..? like the shape of chakra and Jutsu..?" Jinora: -Jinora's ears twitched as she started to focus on the question she didnt really read too much about this topic.. "It requires the user to have very precise chakra control... I don't know too much about it." she leaned forward slightly eager to hear what today's training might be about- Inkroe: "Shape manipulation.. is what I intend to have you go in depth with.." -I smiled.- "To create possibly a new jutsu which would be all your own.. little fox.. The Running Fire Technique.. for example, is heavily dependant upon your ability to perform shape manipulation, as you need to manipulate the flames after bringing them forth.. the fireball technique.. is rarely so demanding.. as either it is a constant stream of flame - or it is a fireball." -I stood up and began guiding the girl towards the open field, stretching and cracking my neck as I moved and as we reached our destination I requested that she perform the Fireball technique.- Jinora: -As she followed Ink sensei outside to the field she tried to piece together any ideas that popped up in her head on what could be possible, reaching the field, she formed the approrpiate handsigns necessary for the recently learned technique she had completed. as she inhaled as much air as her lungs could hold, as she put three fingers by her mouth in a way to guide the stream of fire straight forward,as Jinora exhaled she let out a massive stream of fire which quickly shaped itself into a fireball- Inkroe: "As you can see, you contain within yourself the ability to form chakra inside of you an expell it.. you performed almost subconsciously the Nature transformation of making the chakra into fire.." -I nodded.- Jinora: -Jinora nods her head slowly while she quietly hopes that this means today's training will be something that will come easily to her- Inkroe: "But the next step to raising the bar on your ability.. is to use shape manipulation with it.." -I quickly formed the seals within my hands to bring forth a wash of black rain, only a tiny cloud, producing a puddle about the length and width of a single roomed apartment.- "It will take you weeks to gain ability with shape transformation.. maybe even months or years.. but eventually with the knowledge you will be able to make your own B or A rank Jutsu.. possibly even an S rank jutsu in time.." -I pointed to the flammable oil.- "What you are going to do.. is perform a fire jutsu.. and aim it at the black rain.. and when your jutsu is lingering on the flammable oil.. which will keep it alive for a few seconds.. you will need to attempt to control the flames.." -I moved closer to her and knelt beside her, leaning in as if to whisper a secret to her.- "Try and focus on making a single strand of flame rise out from the fire.. like a whip." -I expected that not only would the child fail utterly, but she would come to understand the difficulty by which she would need endure to produce her own abilities in future.- Jinora: -Jinora quickly dismissed the hopes of this lesson being an easy one, who was she kidding? Ink sensei would never teach his students anything that could be labeled as "easy". infact the description of what she had to do sounded difficult, oddly enough Jinora found herself feeling much more eager to learn this skill than feeling discouraged. Jinora formed the handseals for the fireball technique , and inhaled a decent amount of air to exhale a small stream of fire aiming upwards. she had decided that working small might help her for now. as the flames caught onto the oil she tried to move it slightly but much to her disappointment it didnt budge. as her fingers twitched a bit the small line of fire wiggled just barely before it disappeared into thin air, Jinora sighed knowing that she had her work cut out for her. she continued to perform the same fireball technique with the motivation to do this over and over until she made a good decent amount of progress- Inkroe: "Fire 1.. Jinora-chan.. 0." -I smiled and punched her on the arm.- "It looks like we're going down to the very, very basics.." -I looked to her very seriously.- "This will be boring.. and this will be painful.. and exhausting.. are you prepared..?" Jinora: -she crossed her arms and smiled a bit, as she looked to her sensei " Im going to have this completely mastered by the time the exams come! so whatever it is, i'll do it" she knew that learning this will keep her mind busy from feeling nervous about the exams, plus.. this technique seemed so cool she couldnt wait to endure its painful and tedious steps if it meant it would only help her to learn - Inkroe: -I nodded, hiding a feeling of pride as she accepted the challenge and with no more happiness then sadness in my voice I spoke simply.- "Then.. consider this your primary goal for the next few days.." -I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, no thicker then a book page and no thinner then an explosive tag. It was plain and simple.- "Hold out your right hand." Jinora: -Jinora extended her right arm and held her hand open curious on what this would do. it reminded of her the time she was discovering her chakra nature as she smiled to herself thinking how she had definately improved a notable amount since then- Inkroe: -I lightly placed the page of paper upon the open palm of her hand, and after retracting my hands and simply spoke.- "Your mission now.. Jinora chan.. is to channel chakra into your hand.. and force a hole through the paper." -I smiled and continued.- "I expect to see you walking around with that piece of paper in your hand until you finally poke a hole through it with only your chakra.. wether through erosion or an eventual act of force.." -I nodded and waited to see if she would ask any questions.. and I expected MANY.. because this was no longer an act of flowing chakra to parts of her body.. now it was about expelling chakra from a point of her body and maintaining a shape.. either a sharp poke or a constant flow outside..- Jinora: -Jinora stared at the piece of paper with a confused look, "how am i going to poke a hole through this paper?" she couldnt help but feel stumped at how this would be possible - Inkroe: "You must will it to be so, will your chakra to protrude from your hand.. force your energy to do your bidding.. eventually.. like when you first discovered how to move chakra to your feet.. you will learn the feeling.. and learn the method.. and slowly, over the course of your life - perfect it.." -I waited, still for any more questions.- Jinora: -Jinora smiles a bit and fires a round of questions. "how will i know if I got it well enough?, will the paper burn or should there be a clean cut? how long will i have to be friends with this piece of paper?, Do you think I can perfect this entire technique before the exams?, When I master this technique, can I use it on monkey?" - Inkroe: "A clean cut.. first you will learn Shape Transformation.. how to perform slight motions like poking holes through paper.." -I smiled, evily.- "Then I will have you try to force holes in.. bigger targets.." -I pondered how much to reveal.- "Finally - when you have got the Shape Transformation down to a high enough level.. we will attempt to add your nature to it... it is entirely likely that you will not get this technique anywhere close to perfection or combat use before the Chuunin Exams.. but when you master this - Monkey will be bowing to your feet.." -I tore a strip of cloth from my shirt, at the sleeve and placed it over my own right hand before I focused.. hard.. very hard on the chakra I was forming.. and after a few seconds it happened, a burst of chakra poked through the silk and left a round slit through its fabric.. this was the extent of my ability to perform the technique so far.- Jinora: -Jinora sighed she was looking forward to use this technique for the exams... but... the thought of monkey bowing at her feet didnt seem too bad either, she smiled and nodded, silently her desire to defeat the odds of not being able to perfect or remotely perfect this technique grew.. afterall she never liked being told that something wasnt possible and always took it upon herself to make that a challenge. As Ink sensei performed an example on fabric she took the time to try to notice anything that might help her with her task- Inkroe: -I began walking to the Thunder God situated outside of the Tea house and waited for Jinora to join me before we would head to the Yonshi Gate.- Category:Team Inkroe Category:Training